Families
by kira66
Summary: Emma's a werewolf has been for a long time. She stays in Storybrooke after bringing Henry back to help him adjust to being one too. After the curse breaks she has to deal with nosey parents, a suspicious Regina, and an all knowing Ruby. Can she keep her and Henry's secret or will someone find out? SwanQueen of course! Gonna be a crossover with SyFy's new show Bitten.


Emma frowned as her phone vibrated on the ground beside her. She picked it up ready to argue with Regina but froze when she read the message that was lighting up her screen. _Call home_. Home. She hadn't had verbal contact with anyone from _there_ in years. Instead settling for texting her new state, refusing to give an exact address, which was expected of her. Jeremy never complained so she never gave it a second thought. Chewing on her bottom lip she shut her phone off, tossed it back on the ground, and refocused on the wolf pup chasing squirrels in front of her. "If you catch it you eat it." She warned still having a lot to teach Henry about what being a werewolf actually entailed.

Henry continued to chase the animals for several more minutes before trotting back to his mother, yawning, and curling up tight against her legs. He had been in wolf form for hours now and it had taken a lot out of him.

"Rest now I'll keep you safe." Emma whispered to the half asleep boy. Her eyes strayed to her silent phone. Why was Jeremy texting her? Perhaps he had discovered she had relocated from Massachusetts more than three years ago and failed to check in? Shaking her head she grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar number before she could lose her nerve. She heard the phone being picked up but no one said anything. "Hello, Jeremy?"

"It's good to hear your voice."

Emma froze at the familiar voice that was decidedly not Jeremy's. Her eyes darted to Henry to make sure he was still asleep. Before she could reply she heard a rustling and muffled voices on the other end of the phone. It grew quiet for a moment then Jeremy's voice sounded in greeting. She could feel her wolf whimper in the very depths of her soul at hearing her Alpha's voice for the first time in more than eleven years. It took her a moment and a few deep breaths to calm herself enough to proceed. "What's up?"

Jeremy couldn't keep the smile off his face at hearing Emma's voice after so long. "You need to come home Emma." He began to explain while sending Clayton, his adoptive son and the one that had previously answered the phone, a warning glare. "There is a mutt in the area and a girl is dead."

"A mutt, really? Who has Clay pissed off this time?" Emma lowered her voice slightly when Henry whimpered in his sleep.

"I don't recognize the scent Emma. And we all know what that means." Jeremy paused when his keen ears picked up a noise on her end. Emma was obviously not alone but she didn't seem bothered by that fact as they spoke.

Emma closed her eyes and rested her head back against the log she was leaning against. "I can't Jeremy." Her wold howled violently in protest. An Alphas summons was not to be denied or ignored. Ever. "I have responsibilities here that I can't just pick up and go." She looked down at Henry. Regina would never allow her to take him for an undetermined amount of time and she couldn't leave him now that he was starting to shift.

Jeremy knew Emma would fight him all the way. "I've called everyone home and you're our best tracker. It wasn't a request Emma. I, we, need you here."his voice left no room for argument.

"It'll take a few days for me to get things settled enough to leave."Emma said in defeat.

"The sooner the better."Jeremy let out a breath. "I am sorry Emma. Have a safe trip." He then ended the call. "Tell the others that Emma is coming home." He told his still lurking son.

Emma shut her phone off and groaned. She could already hear the tantrum her mother, who was six months pregnant and clingy as hell, was going to throw. Her father was going to have questions and Regina...Gods she didn't even want to think of the bodily harm that was going to befall her when she tells the recovering evil queen that she has to take their son out of town with her. And here she was thinking after Neverland life was going to quiet down. How very wrong she was. And she could only imagine what the Pack is going to say about Henry. It wasn't everyday that the only female werewolf in existence brings home her thirteen year old son. A son they didn't even know existed. "Damn." She nudged Henry awake then disappeared around a grouping of trees to strip and shift. She just did a run a couple days ago but her wolf was antsy and it was better safe than sorry. Once fully shifted she gathered her pup and they took off together deeper into the darkened woods. She would worry about her problems later. Right now it was all about the wolf.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Ok as I said before this is going to be a crossover with SyFy's new show Bitten. So I will be using those characters along with Once Upon a Times. But since only one episode has aired so far I have limited knowledge to go from on that front. Monday is the next episode so the next chapter will come sometime after that. Also this is based after Neverland and disregards the winter finale of Ouat. I might do a little more tweeking with the storyline because well I can seeing as this is my story And if my muses wishes it then so it shall be done! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am writing it.


End file.
